Sealas
|Race = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Galactic Patrolman (formerly) Time Patroller (formerly) |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol (formerly) Time Patrol (formerly) |FamConnect = Ahms (fusee) }} , also known as "The Fearsome Enforcer of Justice", is the main antagonist of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. He was the first person to join the Time Patrol. He was designed by Toyotarō. Appearance Sealas closely resembles Hit in terms of facial features, though he sprouts large tentacles from his head. Over his gray skin he wears white Galactic Patrol armor with blue gems, and a dark red sash over black pants. Sealas also wields a black staff with a white knob. Personality Sealas is portrayed as calm, serious, focused, and a firm believer in "justice", this aforementioned mindset began long ago when he joined the Time Patrol, where he witnessed the destruction Kid Buu had left in his wake and opted for the idea of simply eliminating the Majin (putting him at odds with Chronoa's authority). Years later, this desire caused him to end up betraying The Supreme Kai of Time. Against Beat and the others, he and Ahms showed no qualms about hurting/killing young children if it means achieving his goals. After he was ultimately defeated by Beat and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Sealas couldn't fathom as to how he can lose to a mere child. Even after hearing Beat's resolve doesn't change Sealas' way of thinking whatsoever, as he states that Beat's ideals are flawed and will change one day. Compared to some of the other martial artists, Sealas prefers a strategic approach to deal with thing (i.e. using Ahms capabilites to the fullest in order to further his cause). Sealas also openly displays confidece in the Ahms abilities (speaking condescendentally to anyone, including god-tier fighters like Goku Black). Biography He suddenly appears in the Time Nest. Power Sealas is able to easily overwhelm Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks. While considerably powerful on his own, he mainly prefers strategy and his partner to deal with opposition. After forfeiting in the Tournament of Power portion of the story mode, Sealas manages to evade Zeno's Erase. While working together with Ahms, they were able to contend against the Dragon Ball Heroes and countless other iconic fighters (via Frieza, Cell, Goku Black, Hit, etc). Techniques and Special Abilities *'Time Travel '- Sealas is capable of traveling through time. *'Bōjutsu' - Sealas is a master martial artist, especially with the utilization of his staff as a weapon. *'Acrobatic Techniques' * - Sealas smacks his opponent down with his staff and performs a series of spinning kicks and strikes before smacking them back up. He then twirls his staff and charges up power before thrusting his staff forward into the opponent, blasting them away with lightning. * - Sealas (Fused) charges forward and delivers two heavy slashes with his spear before performing one last gigantic swing that triggers a great explosion of energy. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Fusions Sealas (Fused) The result of Ahms absorbing Sealas after having previously absorbed Frieza, Cell, Goku Black and Hit. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroki Tōchi Battles Trivia *Sealas name comes form "Shirasu" - a type of sardine, fitting with the Galactic Patrol's naming scheme. *The rejected drafts for Sealas are being used as extras in the Dragon Ball Super manga. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Shīrasu Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Police Category:Villains Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Time Patrol